Miss Hunger Games
by ClutzQueen
Summary: In the dystopian country of Menap, civilians would much rather watch their teen beauty queens fight to the death than walk down a catwalk. The heels and fake nails are coming off- Welcome to this years MISS HUNGER GAMES MENAP! Rated T for violence and course language.


**Miss Hunger Games**

In the dystopian country of Menap, civilians would much rather watch their teen beauty queens fight to the death than walk down a catwalk. The heels and fake nails are coming off- Welcome to this year's MISS HUNGER GAMES MENAP!

**Blood, Screams and Beauty Queens**

_59. 58. 57. 56. _

Mercedes surveyed the arena. Sunlight burned her eyes. Moisture had already damped her cheeks and beads of sweat rolled down the nape of her neck, though she wasn't sure if that was from the heat or the thumping of her heart inside her ribcage. He eyes didn't waver from the bright pink Cornucopia, spilling with goodies.

She looked across at the other Miss District 1. Nyx was already stepping out of the black heels, eyes straight ahead. They'd planned their alliance from day 1. It helped they'd gone to school together, but they also needed each other. Nyx was a dirty fighter, tough to the core. And the critics loved Mercedes. She had the sponsors, and Nyx had the skill. They were a match made in heaven.

Nyx caught her eye and gave her a coy smile. Mercedes smiled back, and adjusted her _Miss District 1 _sash.

Nyx thought she knew what Mercedes was thinking. That they were friends.

Mercedes knew Nyx was using her. She was using Nyx right back.

But when the time came, Mercedes wouldn't pausewhen sheslit the other girls throat.

_34. 33. 32. 31._

Karen was jumpy. She always felt jumpy before a pageant. She guessed this wasn't like any pageant. She'd already removed her shoes and shoved the heels into the waistband of her leather skirt so they hung out. The leather was not a favourite of Karen's, but her stylist had told her that critics were bored of pretty girls, tiptoeing through the jungle and complaining about broken nails. They wanted sexy leather. They wanted betrayal. They wanted a badass.

Karen wasn't a badass. She was a pink clothed, Chihuahua in bag, shopping every day girl.

But if the critics wanted basass-ary and betrayal, she'd have to put up with the leather riding up her ass and give it to them.

_26. 25. 24. 23._

Rita was chewing her hair. Her mother would slap her if she was around, tell her to act like a _lady._ God damn it, she didn't even want to be in the stupid pageant. And now look were she was. And Imogen had probably taken her bedroom while she was gone.

She unzipped the tight blue windbreaker that Devin said _bought out her eyes _and closed her eyes, listening to the timer ticking down.

She was going to join the Favourites. It was her only chance of protection and sponsors. Rita had been mostly invisible. The judges actually mispronounced her name in the interviews. Seriously, how does one mispronounce _Rita?_

_Act confident, act tough…_

_Oh yeah. And kill someone._

_16. 15. 14. 13._

Tina's eyes were blurred with tears. He body was yelling at her to get a hold of herself, to get ready to run one way or the other. The green was overwhelming her.

_Of course it's a forest._

Tina glanced to her left and right. One of the Miss District 7 girls was to her left, and Trisha was to her right. The small brunette girl from her district gave her a small smile. Tina liked Trisha. She was pretty, sweet and very hard to dislike.

She didn't like to think of how long Trisha would last in the arena.

_9. 8. 7. 6. _

Jennifer had only eyes for the forest. On her podium she had actually turned to face the trees. Her plan was to go nowhere near the Cornucopia- straight to the forest. She knew how to make fire, find water, catch food. The other girls had no idea. Her plan was to outlive them all. Half would be dead by the end of the day. They knew nothing but how to sit on their asses and have people dress them up pretty.

Jennifer wasn't like them.

Jennifer wasn't going to die.

She closed her eyes and thought of home.

_I'll be home soon Mummy._

_3. 2. 1._

Lindsey didn't react when she heard the gong. She was staring off into space. What woke her up was the other girls jumping off their podiums and running either to the Cornucopia, or away from it. With an exclamation of 'Oh!', she leapt off her podium…

And immediately fell flat on her face.

She'd forgotten to remove her heels. Peeling her feet out of the shoes, leaving them sticking out of the dirt, she crawled to her knees, then to her feet. Her soles ached.

She sighed and began limping toward the Cornucopia. Most girls were already there, rifling through pink boxes, storing up as much as they could before running. At least three girls had completely dodged the Cornucopia completely and were sprinting to ward the forest at high speed- Miss District 5, 6 and 10.

First blood.

Miss District 1- the black haired skinny one, had grabbed a lethal looking nail file and shoved it deep into one of the Miss District 8's abdomen. The girl shrieked out in pain and fell to her knees red soaking through her white dress. 1 pulled the nail file out, kicked 8 in the face for good measure and stomped the spiked high heel of her shoe through the crying girls back. 8 cried out once, then fell and didn't move again. 1, satisfied, grabbed a backpack and began loading it up.

Lindsey gulped and paused in the middle of the field.

_Hmm. It's a bit risky._

But she needed something.

She walked around the back of the Cornucopia while everyone out front was occupied killing each other. There, she found a small discarded object. She happily picked it up, hung it from the neckline of her dress and skipped off into the forest like a little girl.

Pony was running. Her feet kicked up grass as she did, eyes aimed only on the trees. She had nothing from the Cornucopia, not so much as a water bottle of a piece of bread. Her courage had betrayed her as soon as the gong sounded.

She reached the trees and breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands went to her knees and her eyes closed. She'd never run so fast in her life. One white stiletto hung from her fingertips- the other had been lost in the confusion. She'd seen Hayley fall, the blonde District 2 girl taking her out with a box from the Cornucopia and then slitting her throat with a blade she'd taken out of a box of safety razors. Hayley had been nothing but her rival, being two models in the same District. But she'd never wished the girl dead. Yet, having her dead made Pony partly glad she wouldn't have to kill her herself.

She heard a noise in the bushes. A rustle. She didn't stick around to see what it was. She'd watched enough horror movies to know that.

Thinking about horror movies made her remember that the pretty girl was always the first one to die.

Aveen was hit by a spray of blood to the face via the open gullet of Miss District 12 as she took a pair of nail scissors to the neck. The girl fell, gasping like a fish. Aveen looked sympathetically down at her, and then picked up a backpack and a pile of glowing red hair straighteners, pulling the plug out of its socket and holding it gingerly. She hoped there was electricity plugs in the forest.

She ducked as Miss District 11 swung something heavy at her. She reacted instantly by holding up her only weapon to the girls face. The straighteners clamped down on either side of 11's face and the girl screamed. She fell to the ground, clawing unsuccessfully and the straighteners attached to her face, white blisters bubbling at her skin and blood boiling at her lips.

Aveen shuddered, turned, and ran, leaving the spasming body of the girls she'd never spoken to twitching on the Cornucopia floor, beautiful face slowly melting off.

Miss District 2 certainly seemed to be trying her best to kill Karen. She had thrown at least 3 dangerously sharp items at the girl so far. Karen was on her hands and knees, crawling through the boxes with her eyes squeezed shut. She thought Miss District 2 and herself were the only ones left in the Cornucopia.

A box beside her disappeared and was replaced by a foot to the stomach. Karen hacked up something dark and cried out in pain.

"Weak little wannabe" 2 snarled, "You probably slept with the judges to get in."

Karen pushed herself back against the boxes and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"You're not even that hot," 2 picked up a bottle of hair spray and flicked a lighter on in front of it, "Let me help you with that."

Karen dived left as Miss District 2 sent a column of flames into the place she'd just been. Still spraying, 2 threw the flames to Karen's new place. Karen jumped to her feet and scrambled away.

2 chased her. Karen thought that she was fast, but as she felt Miss District 2's arms snake around her waist and she hit the ground with a painful _THUMP_. Her high heels stuck painfully into her spinal column

2 turned her to face her, "This is for the time you tripped me in the Miss Angel Dream pageant."

Karen suddenly recognised the blonde curls and plump cheeks of Miss District 2, "God, Helen? Little Miss District 2? That was ages ago! I was _four…_"

"I hope that plastic face of yours isn't too flammable. Won't look so pretty for your funeral," 2 ignored her, "Maybe only the fake horse hair wig of yours will burn. I'm satisfied with that."

A pulse of anger swept through Karen. Her finger reached to grab one high heel, gripped the shoe and swung into Helen's face, hard. The girl screamed at the heel sunk into her right eye. She leapt away from Karen and started rolling around on he ground, screaming like a maniac trying to wrench the heel out of her ruined eye. Karen crawled to her feet, pocketing the lighter and the half used hairspray.

Helen was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Someone would come along and finish her off soon enough.

Karen spat a glob of spit onto Helen's face, which wasn't very lady like, but the only thing she could think of to do.

"_No one _calls my hair fake," she stated, then strutted away.

_Badass-ary display complete._

Athena was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom. So she was smart enough to know that what she was doing was a bad idea.

The blonde District 2 girl was crouching over a body. The dead girls sash read _Miss District 2_. She had hair as blonde as the girl over her, and a red high heeled shoe sticking out of her eye. Athena wondered if they had known each other. The other _Miss District 12 _was dead too, Athena had already checked. She hadn't known Whitney very well, but seeing her lying still on the grass with a pair of nail scissors sticking out of her throat still made her want to throw up. She wondered what Whitney's family thought, their daughter dying so early in. She knew what her father would think if it was her. _Lazy, stupid little girl. _

She approached Miss District 2 very carefully, ready to run, "Did you know her?"

The blonde did not attack, just shot up, staring at Athena, something sharp in her hand. Reading her sash, her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"No," she replied, "But she was one from home. Did you see who killed her?"

Athena had. But she shook her head all the same.

"I suppose I need to kill you now," Miss District 2 sighed, "It's a shame. You were the smart one, right? You wore that owl dress to the interviews. Loved it. It was gorgeous."

"Thanks," Athena was still watching the other girls hand, "Hey, I didn't really come to die. I was wondering if you want to form an alliance with me."

The blondie paused, 'I'm already going with the Favourites. The two District 1's. They don't like twelvies."

"Why not?" Athena coaxed, 'You know I'm smart, right? And I'm a twelvie. When I outrun my usefulness, you can kill me. Easy."

The blondie narrowed her eyes, 'What's in it for you?"

Athena shrugged, 'A couple more days to live, and bit of food. Protection. I can't ask for much more."

Miss District 2 considered this. Athena prayed she was as stupid as she looked.

"Okay," she said chherfully. Athena could breathe again. "Mercedes! Nyz! Get over here!"

Athena held out her hand, "Athena."

"Persephone," Miss district 2 shook it confidently.

Athena laughed, 'You're named after a Greek goddess too?"

Persephone looked confused, "A what?"

"Never mind," Athena shrugged.

She was in.

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

Laurel looked to the sky. Seven dead. That left seventeen wandering the forest.

She wondered if Jessica had made it out. She didn't really care if she didn't. Jessica was a ditzy, stupid redhead who was convince her and Laurel were team mates. Laurel didn't want to kill her but she didn't want to work with her either.

Laurel worked alone.

She heard talking and hid. Two girls walked by, arm in arm. One had flaming red hair, but was too short to be Jessica. The other was the same size and had pink hair. Their matching sashes read _Miss District 6. _

They didn't see her. Laurel considered throwing something at them, of jumping them, or forming an alliance with them. But she stayed hidden, peeking out behind the tree until they disappeared. She sighed a breathe of relief.

She hitched her backpack up on her shoulders, and walked deeper into the forest.

Rita was following Miss District 3. The tan skinned one with thick blonde hair. She'd seen her kill Miss District 2. The coldness in her eyes. The unmerciful way she left the girl screaming. She decided that 3 was going to get her a lot more sponsors than even the Favourites.

Plus, she'd seen the black hair Miss District 1 kill Miss District 8, and then5 with a metal toothed comb to the jugular vein, and then knock up the little District 9 girl like an afterthought with a backhand to the face. She wasn't sure if the last one as dead or not, but she hadn't moved when 1 had kicked her in the gut. Then the two Miss District 1's had met up, hugging like best friends, but Rita could basically see the knives held to each other's backs. She didn't want to interrupt that…beautiful friendship. The surviving blondie from 2 had joined them, and the other Miss District 12. She'd never guess that. 12's were usually the first to die.

It was getting dark. Soon the faces in the sky would appear. Soon the real hunt would begin.

Miss District 3 whirled around. Rita dropped to the floor like a ninga to avoid being seen.

"I can see you," 3 informed her

Rita cursed and stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes, "Hi. I'm Rita. District 7."

"I can read," the girl sounded bored, 'Well, I don't have any weapons and neither do you, so we might as well talk. I'm Karen. District…"

"3, I can read too," Rita smiled a little, "I was wondering if you want to ally. With me."

Karen folded her arms and thought about this.

"Come on," Rita stepped closer, 'I know what the critics want, and I know how to get sponsors. Two of the arena badasses teaming up. Betrayal, hunts and cruel deaths. I can get you to the final two. You'll be remembered forever."

Karen narrowed her eyes, "I'll go. But I'm the main badass, understood? I'm the one that's going to get the parcels. I'm the leader."

"Understood," Rita agreed.

Karen put on a false smile and threw her arms around Rita, "Okay bestie! Let the biggest badass win!"

Rita hugged her back but smirked to herself, "Whatever you say, leader."

Claudia tied herself tighter to the tree and rested her back against the trunk. She had taken out the laced of the back straightening corset she'd grabbed from the Cornucopia and used them as her way of stay up high. No one else would think the way she did. Stupid wannabes.

The Menap national anthem roared in her ears, stirring her to an upright position. The logo, a majestic pigeon, shone in the sky. The faces flashed by, no name, but District stated underneath. One of the blondes from District 2. Miss district 5, the one the Favourites had slaughtered last. Miss District 7, and then Taylor. Claudia felt a small pang. The girl had gone to the same school as her. They'd been to every pageant together. Having her dead made Claudia feel a little sick. She hoped she'd died peacefully.

There was a girl from District 10 next- so the little Miss District 9, the one she'd seen the same Favourite who killed 5 bitch-slap, was still alive. For now.

There was one girl from District 11, then 12. Then the song finished and the sky went dark.

Claudia counted on her fingers.

7.

That…wasn't an awful lot.

She must have nodded off then, because she didn't remember anything else from the end of Night 1.

**Pretty bloodthirsty first chapter. Who knew models could be so violent?**

**This Miss Hunger Games, YOU are the audience. Which means YOU can have a say in who wins. Review and say who you want to sponsor, and they may just receive a parcel from you. The beauty queen with the most sponsors has the best chance of winning, remember?**

**So who do you think will win? **

**X by the name means they're dead.**

**Everyone else is still alive…for now…**

**MWHAHAHAHA**

**Miss District 1- Mercedes**

**Miss District 1- Nyx**

**Miss District 2- X****HelenX**

**Miss District 2- Persephone**

**Miss District 3- Karen**

**Miss District 3- Thalia**

**Miss District 4- Aveen**

**Miss District 4- Lindsey**

**Miss District 5- X****TiaX**

**Miss District 5- Jennifer**

**Miss District 6- Micah**

**Miss District 6- Magenta (Maggie)**

**Miss District 7- Rita**

**Miss District 7- X****EdnaX**

**Miss District 8- X****TaylorX**

**Miss District 8- Claudia**

**Miss District 9- Tina**

**Miss District 9- Trisha**

**Miss District 10- X****HayleyX**

**Miss District 10- Pony**

**Miss District 11- Laurel**

**Miss District 11- X****JessicaX**

**Miss District 12- Athena**

**Miss District 12- X****WhitneyX**


End file.
